gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Key to Her Heart
« Key to Her Heart » tu ər hɑːrt est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Wu Zi Mu dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis un débarras dans The Four Dragons Casino sur The Strip à Las Venturas dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Architectural Espionage ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « Dam and Blast ». Déroulement Carl et Woozie se sont donné rendez-vous dans une remise du Four Dragons Casino pour consulter le blueprint de Caligula’s Palace dérobé au service de l’urbanisme de la ville durant la mission précédente. Carl explique à Woozie que certaines parties du casino ne sont accessibles qu’à l’aide d’une carte attribuée à chaque employé. Les deux hommes sont interrompus par Guppy qui apporte à Carl un colis de la part de Zero, contenant un lecteur de carte de sécurité. Pour mener à bien le casse de Caligula’s Palace, Carl a l’idée d’obtenir une carte en séduisant une des employés du casino. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (obstacles).png|Carl Johnson décrit les obstacles dans Caligula’s Palace, au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (colis).png|Carl Johnson reçoit un colis de Zero au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Millie Perkins est croupière à Caligula’s Palace et quitte son lieu de travail sous le regard de Carl. Ce dernier la suit dans un Sex Shop XXX situé sur The Strip dans le quartier de Redsands East, à l’extrémité ouest de l’Old Venturas Strip, où elle achète un ensemble destiné à Benny, son partenaire de ''bondage'' et discipline, domination et soumission, sado-masochisme (B.D.S.M.) qui doit la rejoindre chez elle plus tard. Carl attend que Millie sorte du sex-shop et enfile une combinaison en latex avant de sortir à son tour pour continuer sa filature. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (cible).png|Consigne donnée au joueur en repérant sa cible durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (rendez-vous).png|Millie Perkins donne rendez-vous à Benny chez elle par téléphone durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. La maison de Millie Perkins est située dans le quartier de Prickle Pine. Millie rentre chez elle et Carl attend l’arrivée de son partenaire de B.D.S.M. depuis le trottoir d’en face. Benny est repérable à son godemichet, le joueur doit le tuer pour le remplacer auprès de Millie et faire d’elle une des copines de Carl afin d’obtenir sa carte d’accès, au bout de plusieurs rendez-vous. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (invitation).png|Millie Perkins croit inviter Benny à entrer chez elle durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Key to Her Heart GTA San Andreas (donjon).png|Carl Johnson découvre le donjon de B.D.S.M. de Millie Perkins à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Carl Johnson, dévoilant le ''blueprint de Caligula’s Palace'' : Je sais que t’es aveugle, mec… mais faut que tu mates ça. Wu Zi Mu : Très malin ! Alors, c’est quoi, nos chances ? Très diffice ou pratiquement impossible ? Carl : Écoute-moi jusqu’au bout, mec. O.K., la salle des coffres est au niveau inférieur. Y a plusieurs salles et un tunnel qui traverse tout le bâtiment, avec un accès aux étages du casino à chaque extrémité. Pour la sécurité, y a des caméras, des codes d’accès et il faut une carte dans certains endroits. Woozie : T’es encore en train de pointer du doigt, pas vrai ? Carl : Ouais, excuse… question d’habitude. Woozie : C’est pas grave, ça te fait de l’entraînement pour quand on aura mis plus de monde sur le coup. Carl : Je te suis. Guppy, entrant dans la remise' :' J’ai un colis pour CJ. Carl, replaçant le tableau qui cache le plan' :' Merde, il a vu les plans ! Woozie : Bon, je crois qu’on a trouvé notre première recrue… À Guppy. Entre et ferme la porte. [[Fichier:Key_to_Her_Heart_GTA_San_Andreas_(objectif).png|thumb|300px|Carl Johnson se fixe un objectif au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Carl, ouvrant le colis' :' Parfait. C’est Zero qui m’envoie un lecteur de cartes de sécurité. Reste plus qu’à trouver une carte… Il se retrouve devant The Four Dragons Casino. Heureusement, tout système de sécurité est garanti d’avoir un point faible. Le cœur humain. CONSIGNE : Va au Caligula’s Casino. :Carl se poste sur l’esplanade de Caligula’s Palace et observe une employée qui sort du casino. CONSIGNE : La croupière a une carte d’accès et connaît le code, suis-la. Millie Perkins, au vigile' :' Terminé pour aujourd’hui ! À demain ! CONSIGNE : Si tu la suis de trop près, elle va flipper, mais si elle prend trop d’avance, tu la perdras. :Une jauge INSOUCIOMÈTRE apparaît, Carl file la Club de la croupière jusqu’à un sex-shop au croisement du Strip et de l’Old Venturas Strip. CONSIGNE : Elle est entrée dans le sex-shop. Suis-la à l’intérieur. :Carl entre à son tour dans le sex-shop. CONSIGNE : La croupière est là-dedans, trouve-la ! :Carl se faufile jusqu’au fond du magasin, devant les cabines d’essayage. Millie, dans une cabine' :' Hmmm, c’est bien serré ! Une vendeuse, à Millie' :' Je suis sûr que ça va rentrer tout seul ! Voyons ça. Millie sort de la cabine. Parfait ! Millie, décrochant son téléphone portable' :' Oh, salut, Benny… Oui, maître, je suis juste en train de l’essayer. T’as le tien ? Cool, on se retrouve chez moi dans pas longtemps. CONSIGNE : Va chercher une combi en latex. :Carl entre dans la cabine d’essayage quittée par Millie et y enfile une combinaison en latex noire. CONSIGNE : Sors du sex-shop et suis la croupière. :Carl sort du sex-shop et au même moment, Millie remonte dans sa voiture. CONSIGNE : La croupière est sortie du sex-shop. Suis-la, mais garde tes distances ! :La jauge INSOUCIOMÈTRE réapparaît, Carl reprend sa filature à travers le nord de la ville jusqu’à la maison de Millie, dans le quartier de Prickle Pine. CONSIGNE : Gare-toi devant la maison de la croupière. :Carl s’arrête sur le trottoir en face de la maison de Millie, cette dernière entre chez elle. CONSIGNE : La Crampe va bientôt se pointer, attends-le et empêche-le d’arriver jusqu’à la maison de la croupière. :Carl repère un homme arrivant de l’Ouest armé d’un godemichet et l’assassine. CONSIGNE : Maintenant que La Crampe est hors course, appuie sur la sonnette. :Carl remplace l’invité prévu devant la porte et sonne. Millie : La porte est ouverte, maître ! :Carl entre dans un donjon de B.D.S.M.. Millie : Entre, je suis prête ! Carl : Tu as été une méchante fille ! Millie : Oh, oui, c’est vrai ! Carl : Tu vas le cracher, petite salope ! Millie : Je ne parlerai pas ! Carl : Si tu es gentille, je te punirai encore plus ! Millie : Oh, Benny, petit coquin ! Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « Dam and Blast ». *Millie devient une copine de Carl avec laquelle le joueur pourra interagir. *Enfin, la combinaison en latex est disponible dans la penderie du joueur. Si le joueur ne lance aucun rendez-vous avec Millie, Carl sera relancé par Woozie au téléphone. Woozie : Carl, c’est Woozie ! Carl : Quoi de neuf, mon pote ? Woozie : Alors t’as trouvé le passe ? Carl : Pas encore, mais j’y travaille. Woozie : C’est quoi le problème, mec ? Tu la colles au pieu, tu la fais grimper au rideau et tu choures le passe ! Carl : Faut jamais se précipiter quand on veut séduire une dame ! Woozie : O.K., appelle-moi quand t’auras conclu. Épilogue :Après avoir réussi la mission et atteint 40 % de confiance avec Millie, Carl reçoit un ultime coup de téléphone. Carl : Millie ? Millie : Bonjour, Carl, je t’appelais juste pour te dire que j’ai passé une excellente soirée hier. Carl : Moi aussi, ma belle, moi aussi. Millie : Écoute, j’ai réfléchi au sujet de ce petit projet dont tu m’as parlé. T’inquiète, j’en ai parlé à personne, pas même à ma mère. J’ai laissé la carte et le code de la porte dans ma chambre. Carl : Millie, bébé, tu le regretteras pas ! Millie : Je sais, parce que j’aurai aussi ma part, pas vrai ? Carl : Et comment, Millie, et comment ! Compte sur moi. O.K., je t’appelle un de ces quat’. CONSIGNE : Tu peux maintenant récupérer la carte d’accès chez Millie. :Carl passe chercher la carte d’accès à Caligula’s Palace dans la maison de Millie. CONSIGNE : T’as récupéré la carte d’accès pour le casse du casino. Anecdotes *Le tableau qui se replie pour cacher le blueprint de Caligula’s Palace arbore une affiche du groupe Love Fist. *Le dialogue dans la maison de Millie semble décousu car pendant le développement du jeu, la phase de torture avec un godemichet pour obtenir la carte d’accès a été abandonnée. es:Key to Her Heart de:Key to her Heart pl:Klucz do jej serca ru:Key to Her Heart pt:Key to Her Heart Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas